


G弦上的咏叹调

by FuxingUSK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: ♠ 黑桃设定，王子米（19）×王后英（21），恋人未满，年下骨科！♠ ABO设定，双Alpha♠ 和小柟的联文计划三毛流浪记Part1！前篇链接去小柟lof→http://nanyangrowbelong.lofter.com/post/1e532134_12c5444d7#





	G弦上的咏叹调

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ 黑桃设定，王子米（19）×王后英（21），恋人未满，年下骨科！
> 
> ♠ ABO设定，双Alpha
> 
> ♠ 和小柟的联文计划三毛流浪记Part1！前篇链接去小柟lof→http://nanyangrowbelong.lofter.com/post/1e532134_12c5444d7#

那一天好像梦一样，偶尔亚瑟回忆起来，只能想到一晃而过的彩色礼炮、那些或讥讽或阴沉的贵族的脸，王子握住他的手传来的热量，音乐和嘈杂的人声卷成一团，最后在清晨不快的争吵中，王后错过了见王子的最后一面。

 

严格来说，也不算是最后一面，毕竟王子还健在呢。只是，亚瑟已经整整三年没有闻到那股常常惹他不快的木质味儿了。阿尔弗雷德很快去了和草花国关系紧张的边境，去学习如何在马背上守护这个国家。只是因为孩子一样的争吵，亚瑟没有送他，没有给这个十六年都粘着他仿佛连体婴一样长大的孩子施加一点祝福魔法——这些会有人做的，可是自己做亚瑟会更放心，毕竟他可是这个国家最强大的魔法师——之后他们各自进入了繁忙的新生活。亚瑟忙着适应做一位王后，阿尔弗雷德忙着和那些插着小旗子的地图和士兵、人民打交道。

 

他们仍然保持通信，魔法能让他们看到对方的脸，但是阿尔弗雷德处于魔力波动剧烈的两国交界，这一方法不是常常管用，所以更多的，他们交换信件。经常是在一个闲适的午后，亚瑟眯着眼睛享受他雷打不动的下午茶时光，一枚炮弹就从远处撞翻了这一美好时刻——阿尔弗雷德专属的信使，快得像闪电，重量级的程度跟蛮牛似的，特别喜欢挑他安静的个人时光打扰、和他的主人一模一样的——白头海雕，两只爪子上绑着超过正常信件该有的大小和数量的纸（带有阿尔弗雷德鲜明的个人风格），在亚瑟读信的时候这只长相和王子本人有几分神似的信使会直直地盯着亚瑟，直到他读完，才梳理几下羽毛，发出和它威武外形不太相符的叫声，像来的时候一样离去，一阵风过后只有桌上几根羽毛做它曾经来过的证明。

 

一开始阿尔弗雷德的信都是些废话，诸如，这里的什么植物长得很有趣啊给亚瑟送过去了标本、他和士兵打成了一片听到了什么有趣的故事啊、今天的天气如何如何……

 

后来，除了想和亚瑟分享的趣事，信的内容多了阿尔弗雷德的个人政见、军事战略，等等一些更像“王子”该说的话，它们或青涩或让人眼前一亮，不变的是，每封信都会有的对亚瑟或直白或隐晦的想念。

 

亚瑟不会逐一回复，他可是王后，忙得很呢。但是收到这些经过长途跋涉、充满了王子丰富情感的信他还是会感到温暖，好像这个弟弟还是和以前一样，站在自己面前动作夸张地说着那些好像永远都说不完的话，亚瑟就会微笑着点点头，我在听呢。

 

即使亚瑟寄信的频率相较阿尔弗雷德的要低很多，但是他的信往往字斟句酌，长长的，用漂亮的花体字，随信递到阿尔弗雷德手中的还有满满一大包亚瑟亲手做的果酱、手帕等等，诚意满满。

再后来，因为阿尔弗雷德的错误判断，他们在一场重要的战役上受到重创，亚瑟尖酸地指责他没有听从自己的建议一意孤行才酿成大错，阿尔弗雷德的回应更是激烈，于是，他们爆发了十多年来最激烈的一场争吵。谁也不愿先低头，于是冷战开始了。从那以后，亚瑟的窗边再也不会出现那只巨大的白头海雕，取而代之的是由王国信使带来的、公事公办腔调的报告。再也不会有字迹潦草的、带有一些粗糙简笔画的、阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟说的话，只有王子对王后说的话。

　　之后亚瑟所有寄出的信都石沉大海，再无回音。要不是频频传来的捷报，亚瑟甚至要开始为王子准备悼词了。

 

「亚瑟，我不会让任何一个人看轻你，你是黑桃王国的王后！」

 

亚瑟盯着这行早期阿尔弗雷德写的信，从几乎穿透羊皮纸的笔迹看出，写这话时他下了多大力道。

 

“不，不是你。”亚瑟说，“我不会让任何人看轻我、看轻黑桃王国的王后。”

 

他点燃这最后一封信。

 

阿尔弗雷德快要回来了，因为国王的骤然倒地。此事并非突然，国王老了，人老了身体就容易出问题，即使他拥有这片大陆最专业的医疗团队也一样。他的身体早就在毫无节制的饮食和整个王国的重担下被压垮了。王子接手这个国家是迟早的事，而包括亚瑟在内的许多人都认为，这对王子来说太早了。

　　阿尔弗雷德的表兄马修·威廉姆斯亲王代替了他的位置，拿到国王病危密报的王子快马加鞭，日夜兼程，从边境赶往国都。

 

亚瑟回到国王榻前，重复这段时间他为国王做的事：照顾这个老态龙钟的病人。他为国王施加守护魔法，试图挽留他流沙一样飞逝的时间。直到体力不支，趴倒在床边。隐约中，他听到了马蹄声和喧闹声。他挣扎着抬起沉重的眼皮，想看看外面发生了什么事，想警告那些不长记性的宫人不准在国王的房间外喧哗，但是随即从被轰然撞开的房门闯进来的男人阻止了这一切：

　　是阿尔弗雷德！ 

　　比传言更早，他回来了。

　　亚瑟的身体因保持同一个姿势而僵硬麻痹，不允许他站起来合乎礼仪地迎接这位在多年征战后回归的王子——而他的大脑也因为疲惫和过度震惊，吞噬了动作和言语。 

　　仿佛没有看到守在床边的亚瑟，王子径直迈步扑到床边，他捧起国王交错放在身前的手，声音嘶哑低沉：“父王。” 

　　亚瑟将视线转到阿尔弗雷德的侧脸上，事实上他的眼前已经一阵阵发黑，看什么都模糊不清了。但是他的鼻子仍然灵敏：他闻到硝烟和血液的味道、风雪和泥土的味道，唯一不变的，是年轻的王子独有的、沉淀着海水和成熟果实味道的Alpha信息素。这股气味是那样熟悉、令人安心，像个暖烘烘的太阳不断散发着热量。一颗悬着的心重重坠下，不眠不休多日的王后身子一歪，倒了下去。

 

 

亚瑟再次睁开眼睛已经是两天以后了。

 

即使Alpha天生体质强于他人，也耐不住他这样折腾。昏睡太久的后果就是脑子昏昏沉沉的，浑身使不上劲来。宫廷医师马上检查了他的身体，骑士王耀在旁边一一细数他昏迷过去的这几天他没有处理完的事。亚瑟闭上眼睛，发出长长的叹息。

 

好吧，在这个国家做王后一日，他就必须为国家当牛做马、鞠躬尽瘁，还尽是浪费他时间的鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，而自己本身的才能并不能被得到施展，他早就知道了。

 

在亚瑟还有一丝意识清醒着的时候，他想到了阿尔弗雷德，他三年不见的远房表弟。那些向他报告的事中当然也有关于这位王子的，但都是公事。亚瑟没忍住打断了骑士噼里啪啦的倒话，得到的回复是刚从战场上归来的王子马上就投身进了繁忙的政治生活里。

 

这没什么，他早该这样了，并且由于局势特殊，年轻的王子必须在最短的时间内熟悉做一个君主全部所需要掌握的事情；即使是在紧张的前线，他也通过保密魔法加持的信处理过不少棘手的事件。正因如此，国王才放心地让阿尔弗雷德独立组织这场有关西部地区特殊军事管理署的会议。这是阿尔弗雷德未来的下属检测他会不会是个好君主的重要途径。国王和骑士不会亲自监督，整个会议的过程都将由魔法记录下来，王后，这个国家拥有最值得信赖的魔法的人，将执行这个任务——当然，这不是平常他该做的工作。

 

听到这，王后才开始有点惊讶，但很快又释然了。这没什么，只不过是增加了自己的工作量而已。还真是不把人压榨到最后一滴血就不罢休啊，哼？不过，阿尔弗雷德在这几天里并没有来看望亚瑟，哪怕是出于礼节。知道了这一点，亚瑟的心又开始沉下去了。他想到了他们最后一次真正通信时的争吵，那真是相当不愉快——可是，亚瑟才是理应生气的人，不是吗？

 

重重地叹了一口气，王后萌生了缩到被子里头去的念头。

 

是不体面，但他就是想这样，蒙在被子里被包围住的感觉让他很有安全感，从小时候就是这样了。但是他是不会在众目睽睽之下做的，所以他只是极具耐心地听完骑士和医生的话，等到所有人退出房间之后，才一头把自己蒙进了被子里头。

好想死。

 

还没虚弱到需要整日躺在床上的地步。很快，亚瑟就像以前一样进入了快节奏的工作模式。而现在，他不想却不得不面对的是，和阿尔弗雷德的正面接触。

 

亚瑟提前来到了议事厅，在那里，以阿尔弗雷德为中心已经聚集了一小批人。

　　亚瑟站在近得足够让他观察到对方又不至于被轻易发现的距离，在时隔三年之后第一次仔细地打量了阿尔弗雷德——比起打量，不如说审视更合适些。

最直观的：他变得更高大、更英俊，也更富有魅力了。身姿挺拔，几年前尚未完全长开的脸如今已经被沙场磨砺得线条分明，下巴上冒出的一些胡茬显露着王子因关心国王健康而无心打理外表的事实，却显得他有股介于青涩与成熟间的迷人韵味。款式简单的服饰遮挡不住青年健壮的身躯，他宽大且青筋鼓起的手挥舞间尽显狂野的力量，更别说那常年暴露在室外而被晒成迷人的古铜色的皮肤了：毋庸置疑，就冲着这具男性荷尔蒙满溢得几乎爆炸的身躯，已经足够半个王国的omega被他迷得神魂颠倒。亚瑟想到自己出席于各种外交活动而少见天日、只被薄薄肌肉覆盖的苍白肌肤，酸溜溜地想。

看他现在应付曾经头疼得要命又懒得费心搭理的贵族时，那副游刃有余的架势，俨然已经有了一个合格的王储的样子了。很显然，从那些臣子的脸上流露出的认同之色可以看出，阿尔弗雷德出色的口才和社交能力已经为他通过了面试的第一关。

　　面前的青年就好像是一个陌生人，他不了解阿尔弗雷德的这三年对方正在他看不到的地方飞速成长着，这让他有些怅然若失、不知该把自己往何处放。

“王后。”阿尔弗雷德很快注意到了亚瑟，几句话结束了与议员的客套，来到亚瑟身前。 亚瑟不得不抬起头仰视这个已经高出他一头的青年，那股飘忽不定的海风聚在一起，挟带醇厚的肉桂气味靠了过来：这代表阿尔弗雷德的心情不错。 

　　王子微微欠身，亚瑟低哼了一声，抬起右手让对方亲吻自己的手背。亲吻完毕本来应该马上放下的，但是阿尔弗雷德没有。他的嘴唇在王后泛红的指节停留了一会，起身的时候又亲昵地捏了捏亚瑟的手指。这个撒娇的小动作让王后有点愣神，王子的身体猛然前倾，嘴唇落在了亚瑟的脸侧。 

“你……！”亚瑟僵直身体瞪着挂上恶作剧得逞的笑意的阿尔弗雷德，这个吻近得擦过了嘴角，残留着的触感和鼻息萦绕不去——谁知道那是不是他的心理作用？！亚瑟知道是他的反应过激了：这只是一个普通的但不应该出现在这种场合的礼节，而阿尔弗雷德从来都是不按常理出牌的主……他只是、他只是…… 

　　有点不自在。 

　　阿尔弗雷德就是有办法挑动他的情绪，轻而易举的就让他抛去所有教养和从容，从小时候就是了，并且这个恶劣的小鬼还热衷于此。亚瑟说服自己这只是Alpha之间的同性相斥，捡回自己的冷静之后，问候了他的近况。 

“我们之间就省去这些吧，同样的话我已经说累了——再说了，我怎么样，你不是最清楚了吗？”阿尔弗雷德故作轻快地对亚瑟眨了眨眼，炫耀似的抬了抬他肌肉饱满的胳膊。满腹牢骚在注意到对方眼眶下乌青的一片时被吞到肚子里去，亚瑟的眼神没自觉地变柔软了几分。

“好不容易结束军旅生活，接下来还会更加忙碌。你恐怕没几个觉好睡了，为了成为一个好的统治者，你还有很长的路要走呢，小鬼。” 

“这个国家、时间，和你，都会见证到的，整片大陆都将在我的带领下飘扬起属于黑桃王国的旗帜！” 

　　狂妄的、疯狂的、不切实际的……不管它听起来有多么异想天开，亚瑟望着这个自己看着长大的孩子，眼睛里开始有点温温热热的。他马上背过身，拿着控制正常的语调，催促会议的开始。 

　　阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的背影，脑子里回放的是那对忽然湿润的漂亮绿眸，又是好笑又是怀念：亚瑟还是和以前一样，动不动就想哭鼻子，把自己的脸藏起来以为大家都不知道了，其实发红的眼睛早就出卖了他。像只小兔子。这么想着，好心情的他迈步登上属于自己的中心位置，宣布会议开始。 

 

 

“他们让酒桶当将军、让腐烂的肥肉做星象师，之后是干什么，让农民当王后吗？！” 

黑发的准骑士截住了被甩到自己面前的信件，即使是面对愤怒的王后，他惯常平静的脸上仍旧不见一丝波澜。在指尖搓起一小撮火苗烧毁掉脆弱的纸张后，他说：“当您选择黑桃五的时候就知道了会是这个结果，陛下。只要您需要，我们仍在这里。”

“……滚出去。” 亚瑟沉着声音说。

　　商人关上了门。 

　　在只有自己的小房间里又对着空气发了一会脾气，亚瑟冷静了下来，坐回到桌前，兴致缺缺地喝起了淡而无味的茶。不去想背叛者、不去想权力和金钱，浮现在脑里的就是阿尔弗雷德的脸。

 

亚瑟的敏感让他没办法忽视那些已经在他心上盘旋已久的问题：为什么这几年来阿尔弗雷德都没再给他回信？为什么他归来之后却表现得好像他们之间没有过那次信中的争吵、好像阿尔弗雷德不是离开了三年而只是三天？亚瑟被这些问题困扰着，坐立不安。为什么阿尔弗雷德和他状似亲昵，又有和以前不一样的感觉？他忽远忽近、忽冷忽热，让人捉摸不透。三年过去了，他的小弟弟现在已经不是被动地接受他的教导，而是站在与自己同一个高度（并且即将踩过他一头）激情辩论，说得条理清晰、头头是道。这种熟悉又陌生的缥缈之感十分怪异，让亚瑟心里空落落的。

　　一声巨响，亚瑟不用看也知道：是他来了。 

　　亚瑟回头，只见阿尔弗雷德抓着门把毫无诚意地道歉：“对不起，没控制好力度。我原本只是想拉开它的——我叫你好多遍啦，亚蒂，你刚刚生气了吗？一股辣椒的味道，好冲。” 

　　看，就是这样。明明早就能控制好自己的一身怪力，却故意搞破坏：这是他这几天被阿尔弗雷德有意无意弄坏的第……不知道多少件东西了；还有“亚蒂”这个昵称——太不敬了！你无法叫醒一个装睡的人，亚瑟知道即使纠正那不合礼数的称呼，对方仍然会这样叫一遍又一遍。 

“这次又是为了什么？”亚瑟把东西都往里推了一些，以防粗手粗脚的青年把他最爱的这套茶具撞倒。 

“喝下午茶。”阿尔弗雷德捞出椅子在亚瑟对面一屁股坐下，抓起面前的甜甜圈咬下一大半，无视了亚瑟因为他粗鲁的动作皱起的眉毛。 

　　好吧，他早就料到了。亚瑟摇摇头，没再对此发表什么言论。但是不管怎么看，再度回归的王子理应受到比他多得多的关注，并为“那一天”做好准备。所以—— 

“说教的话我已经听够了！”阿尔弗雷德抢在亚瑟开口前截住了对方的话头，“做我的舞蹈老师吧！以前学的我都忘光了，哈哈！——总之，教我能够应付几场舞会的东西，两个节拍，就这么简单。” 

　　无理取闹。亚瑟捂住突突发疼的太阳穴，及时制止了王子拿夹方糖的银镊子敲打骨碟当演奏的举动（这像什么，乞丐？），和王子唱反调一直不是什么明智的行为，他从小就是那么霸道。最合适的做法就是不理他，等他心血来潮的劲儿自己下去，就万事大吉了。 

　　如果面前的人是三年前的阿尔弗雷德，或许这招还行得通。 

　　三年后的阿尔弗雷德不会再等待对方的回应，他更喜欢主动出击。耐心地观察等待，抓住合适的时机，然后出动！ 

　　现在，满意于泡得相当完美的红茶的亚瑟惬意地眯起眼，下巴放松，肩膀舒适地张开，全然是一副毫无防备的样子。阿尔弗雷德毫无预兆地站起，直接把王后拉离他平静的下午茶时光，不顾亚瑟的挣扎，他们最终来到了花园中间的小圆亭里。 

　　王后不敢置信地摇摇头，“你现在已经听不懂拒绝了，是不是？还需要我重新教你这门语言吗？” 

“我只是学到了如何效率更高地做事。”王子环住王后的腰，宽大的手掌与对方微收的腰线完美契合，这感觉让他有些爱不释手。“如果没有强烈抗议就是默认同意，对吧？”

不如说阿尔弗雷德的耳朵完全就把与他的想法相悖的东西过滤掉了。“你真的很讨厌。”亚瑟喃喃地说，配合地伸出了他的手放进阿尔弗雷德的手心里。 

　　阿尔弗雷德爽朗地大笑：“亚瑟！你喜欢我。” 

　　是谁给他的自信？……不过如果阿尔弗雷德不再胡闹了，亚瑟自己反而还会不习惯吧。于是亚瑟不再作答，放松身心，把自己沉浸在午时溢满庭院的花海的芬芳、还有对方温暖愉快的信息素里。没有音乐，兄弟的默契让他们踩住对方的拍子；没有多余的言语，亚瑟每一个简短的指示都能被阿尔弗雷德很好地接收。很快，阿尔弗雷德就掌握了所有基础的东西，这个男孩在任何方面都天赋异禀，只要他想，他总能做得很好。 

　　这样宁静的只属于两个人的午后，真是非常难得啊！这小子，还是像孩子一样喜欢黏在哥哥身边嘛。亚瑟的兄长情怀不可自抑地膨胀起来。兄弟温馨的交流时光太美妙了！他有些飘飘然的，平时极少见的夸奖在沁人心脾的花香和亚瑟此刻愉悦的心情下从嘴边溜了出来：“还不算太差嘛，至少对现在的你来说是绰绰有余了——当然，这里面也有我教得好的功劳就是了。”

　　嗡嗡的震动从阿尔弗雷德的胸口传来，亚瑟的视角正好对着阿尔弗雷德轮廓硬朗的下颌，低沉的笑声过后，王子说：“我不仅能把舞跳好，只要是为了、为了这个国家，我能超越人的极限！打仗、谋略、外交……对我来说只是小菜一碟！” 

　　亚瑟的嘴边挂着轻蔑是哼声，心却向下沉：他隐约感觉到，对方接下来要吐露的才是他今日造访的真正目的。 

“当然啦，你这争强好胜的小Alpha，我知道不真的做给你看，你是不会相信的。我相信那个时候很快就会来到了。”王子说，脚下的舞步慢了下来，他收敛起嘴角的笑意，一双暗蓝色的眼睛捉住了对方，他像是往声音里面灌入了某种信念，一簇小火苗在里面闪闪烁烁。 

“我感觉得到你在做些什么，亚瑟，虽然暂时还没有找到证据，但是我相信我会找到的。如果你不告诉我，我就自己去。” 

“除了为你这小混蛋的登基仪式采购花卉，我还能做什么呢？”亚瑟想轻松地笑一下，却发现这显得有些过于单薄无力。他收起了玩笑的心思，低声咕哝，“现在你又化身阴谋家了？” 

“亚瑟，你知道我讨厌说谎。”阿尔弗雷德的脚步停住了，他英挺的眉毛皱了起来，周身浮着浓厚的肉桂的味道，辣得呛鼻，亚瑟很不喜欢。 

“我只是想帮你！”阿尔弗雷德不自觉地提高嗓门，震得亚瑟有点头疼，但始作俑者丝毫未觉，“不要总是觉得你是一个人，我们是兄弟！我已经足够强大、我可以站在你的身边，我不再是需要你保护照顾的小弟弟了。所以，不管你在为什么做准备，告诉我！” 

　　亚瑟的眉头随着对方吐出的一个个好像不经过大脑的单词而皱得愈深。令人难堪的沉默过去，最终，他刻薄的嘴唇张开了：“不要命令我——你根本什么都不懂，就敢说出这种话？光凭你这样子，完全就是乳臭未干的幼稚鬼，一本正经地说自己已经长大了。我现在告诉你：别为八字没一撇的事情操心，做你真正该做的。我真的没法信任，现在的你可以统治这个国家！”

“不试试怎么知道？主观臆断的毛病你真该改掉了！我可以帮你，亚瑟，我永远是站在你这边的！我真是受够了你老以为自己是一个人，做个孤独的英雄感动自己、你这个无可救药的悲观主义者——” 

“硬要我说无数遍你坏掉的大脑才可以明白吗？不可能！阿尔弗雷德！因为你想的一切、根本，不、存、在！” 

　　空气安静下来了，粘稠地爬动着。 

　　显而易见的受伤从阿尔弗雷德的脸上消失了。 

“你变了。” 年轻的王子，未来的国王，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯极具侵略性的眸子牢牢锁住这个国的王后，那锐利的目光仿佛是要把对方又厚又重的心灵屏障给撕个粉碎。他收紧与王后相握的手，带着不予挣脱的力量拉到两人身侧平举，同时揽住对方的腰身的手用力往后带，温厚的胸膛撞上了王后的。 

“近身搏击？”王后回避着对方，努力想挣脱这个令人窒息的热量牢笼。“显然这不是可以跳舞的气氛，停下，阿尔弗雷德，我现在没有心情……” 

“更神秘。” 王子无视了王后的挣扎，他牢牢地把控住主导权，牵引着对方向旁边迈出一步，舞步陡然转变。

“更冷酷。” 旋转，向前四小步，向后四小步。亚瑟终于迟钝地意识到：这是他很久、很久以前教阿尔弗雷德跳的第一支舞；这个认知让他又惊又怒——说什么忘记？明明记得一清二楚！那双暗蓝色的眼睛如此深不可测，让亚瑟感觉他好像此刻赤身裸体，被阿尔弗雷德一览无遗。这样露骨的探究的视线像是要扒出亚瑟藏在内心深处最不为人知的秘密，一阵心悸扰乱了脚下的步伐。　　 

“更陌生。” 王子深深折腰，两人胯部紧密相贴，他有力的手臂在亚瑟背后形成坚实的支撑，把王后整个拥入怀中（啊，这我以前可没教他——不，为什么这个时候还能想到这个？）。这个姿势亲密又危险，海盐味的吐息喷洒在亚瑟的脖颈，他们深深对视，只能在对方的眼里看到彼此。 

　　同类相斥的本能在此刻发酵到了顶峰，一直处于憋闷的被动状态下的王后强迫自己回过神来，趁对方沉浸在思绪中时奋起反抗，长腿一抬一勾腰部猛地发力，顶开了圈住自己的怀抱。 

“三年过去了，你还是没变。” 王后推开王子后退两步，两颊不知道因为是羞耻还是气愤，正微微发红。他就站在那里，微微喘气，训练有素的脊背挺得笔直，下巴微微抬起，一双倨傲的绿眸只是盯着他，阿尔弗雷德就知道：又来了，是他的兄长那套自诩为长辈的说辞。 

“一样幼稚。” 每次他一操起这个架势，就很难让他停下代入这个角色的游戏。好像他们两岁的年龄差就代表着阿尔弗雷德永远是那个不够成熟、应该被照顾的小弟弟，他的所有想引起注意力也好想表现自己的行为也好，在亚瑟眼中都是“幼稚”的表现。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟好像看着一只炸毛的猫，被吓得尾巴竖得高高的以此威吓敌人。可拜托，几百年前阿尔弗雷德就对这招完全免疫了。 

“一样自大。”面对王子不以为意的轻哼，王后握紧了拳头。一直一直、这个混蛋都是这样！从不在意他人的感受，唯我独尊、我行我素，倔得像头牛（他忽略了在这点上，他们一脉相承），想当然的是什么就是什么，天马行空的幻想家…… 

“一样愚蠢！”毫无预兆地，只看到王子的脖颈被紧紧扼住了，王后伸出了手。 

　　亚瑟低声咆哮：“一样、满脑子、不切实际的！幻想！” 

　　沉重、沉重的呼吸声。 

　　亚瑟最后慢慢松手，像是叹息，声音拖着世上最沉重的铁链：“你以为你能改变什么，‘英雄’？” 

　　他们不欢而散。 

 

 

黑桃王国的王后是个笑话，这是整片上流阶层的人心照不宣的秘密。 

　　他们只是被从一个颓败的旧式世家里推选出来，职责就是穿上层层叠叠的蕾丝、披戴上无数华丽的丝绸领结，来往于民间和纸醉金迷的各式宴会中。他们就像没有事先演练过就被推上舞台聚光灯投射的圆形囚笼里的小丑，几枚硬币抛到他们身前，台下的人尖叫着说：“快逗我们笑啊！” 

“王后的脸是王国的脸，王后的举止是王国是举止。”自从亚瑟上位后，这句原本就流行的俏皮话被使用得更加频繁。难道还要给王国的国旗画上两道粗眉毛不成？ 

　　第一次遇见这种情况时，阿尔弗雷德还以为他外表斯文一旦生气吐出的脏话却比未开化的渔民还要毒辣的小火药桶亚瑟会用他引以为豪的刻薄嘴巴反击回去，但他没有。好像那只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，对这大不敬的发言，亚瑟像所有被认为王后该做的一样，微笑着举起酒杯，配合地由话头接了下去。 

　　自己变了，亚瑟也变了。王子目睹这一切，一声不吭地闷下了一大杯酒，冷冽的目光盯得那个开了并不好笑的玩笑的贵族浑身发寒整场宴会没有再发一言。 

　　再看亚瑟，眼睛笑得弯弯的，脸上带着小酣的酡红，正温和地和一位伯爵交谈，好像刚刚受辱的人不是他，好像送给阿尔弗雷德一个满含警告意味的眼刀的人也不是他。 

　　亚瑟在下一盘大棋。 

　　阿尔弗雷德愈发感觉亚瑟和自己中间隔着一层薄薄的雾，让他怎么也无法看清这位满腹心事的王后的面孔。好像他们已经不再像以前那样全无保留地信任对方，甚至不再是兄弟、不再是朋友，还有，或者，比陌生人更糟糕，也是他们都不愿意看到的——他们可能会成政敌。这个猜测无疑是大胆的，并且在任何情况下说出来都可能是可笑的；但是阿尔弗雷德知道，他的精明的且充满野心的老师永远不会甘愿当一个吉娃娃。 

　　这个便宜王后在对一切完全不知情的情况下稀里糊涂地就坐上了王后的位置，那场完全是闹着玩的既位仪式成为了一些人饭后闲谈的笑料，王子当天放肆的举动更是被解读成了对新王后的轻视表现。作为旧贵族的代表，柯克兰家族的日益没落有目共睹，现在的亚瑟就像站在一座小岛上，四周都是汹涌澎湃的海水，不知道什么时候会将他吞没。 

　　可以说，他是彻底孤立无援了。 

　　现在，亚瑟把一切都藏起来了。他的骄傲、他的才能、他的野心，他在酝酿一个可能颠覆历史的计划，然而没有人会相信：因为亚瑟·柯克兰只是个平庸、温顺，有着Omega气质的Alpha。他能也仅仅能干的就是在民间走来走去、在各国的宴席上走来走去。 

“王后。”

　　一只大手横过来拦住了亚瑟今晚的第四杯，伴着浑郁的Alpha香气，他的杯子被强硬地收走了。王后回头看，王子正把它放上侍者的银托盘，原本和王后交谈的侯爵夫人识趣地离开，一撮火气烧上了亚瑟的眉毛。 

“你以为你在干什么？这——等等！”连串的质问还未完全发出，亚瑟就被阿尔弗雷德抓着手臂离开了晚宴的大厅。亚瑟放弃了徒劳的反抗（只要阿尔弗雷德想，没有人能逃开他的掌控），小跑着跟在健步如飞的阿尔弗雷德后面，抱怨王子粗鲁的会将他的礼服弄出不应出现的褶皱的行径，可是对方从不在意这个。 

　　他们拐进了一个小房间，幸运的是里面空无一人。王子反锁上门，王后甩开了对方的桎梏。 

“我警告你，控制住你发/情一样乱飘的信息素，这很失礼，我讨厌这样。”亚瑟皱起了他的眉毛，揉着被拽得发酸的胳膊，年轻的Alpha拉扯他的动作可不算温柔（不过，这也正中亚瑟下怀。在登上这个职位后，他已经受够被当成那些omega王后一样被小心翼翼地照顾了）。 

　　阿尔弗雷德并没有照对方说的做。他的信息素仍然有意地包裹住亚瑟，像个锁定猎物的捕食者在对方身上作着标记，这不是任何人想看到的——尤其是亚瑟。发现对方玩闹一样的举动后他顿时产生了一种无力感，就像面对正值青春期的儿子的叛逆举动的父母一样，他拿这个十九岁的青年没辙。 

“你该知道，气味标记是留给你的伴侣的。”说出这个词的时候，亚瑟的心口突然奇怪地抽搐了一下，他顿了一顿，继续说：“那应该是位优雅而聪明的omega女性……而我，我想你没忘记——我是一位Alpha，你是想挑衅我吗？” 

“第四杯是底线，”阿尔弗雷德突然说道，亚瑟为这个飞速的话题转换抬起了头，只看到对方宽阔的脊背。“喝完四杯，你就会出洋相。” 

“那是以前。现在的我可大不相同了。”亚瑟对这个发言嗤之以鼻，甚至有些得意，但他同时也敏锐地发现对方还记得这个微小的细节，他不知道自己是感动还是什么的，总之，他有意忽视掉了过去的自己喝醉了酒之后都干了什么让人印象深刻的充满破坏性举动、又都是谁来替他收拾的残局的这个事实。骄傲的狮子有限的脑容量不是用来装这些没用的东西的，需要用到他机敏的脑袋的地方多着呢。

“这就是你突然把我拉走的理由？”亚瑟怀疑地眯起眼。他们都知道，如果只是为了这个，对方大可不必冒着被传出各种流言蜚语的风险把他带离他本该出现的晚宴。该死的，他破坏了一切！ “为什么，阿尔弗雷德？你最好是有足够重要的事要跟我说。”

　　阿尔弗雷德一言不发。他当然知道亚瑟不会将自己陷入在大庭广众之下发酒疯的窘境。那是为什么？

 

因为不想看到你再对别人露出甜美的笑颜？因为不想看到你和别人讨论哪位未婚omega适合做未来的国王的伴侣？因为不想看着你顶着虚假的面具说着令自己都作呕的话？因为不想看着你陷在一群嘲笑着你逗弄着你的人中间孤立无援？因为不爽、因为愤怒、因为心痛、因为爱怜？只是因为这些突然涌上来的情绪而做出冲动的举动，就算是阿尔弗雷德自己都知道这仍旧是“幼稚”的行为。 他一贯是身体跟随内心的行动派，他无法控制，看到那人身处旋涡还能保持无动于衷？也许是英雄情结作祟……

“为什么？”王子喃喃着重复。他转过身来，亚瑟不由得后退一步，后背撞在了门板上，浮雕花纹硌得他生疼。王子离王后太近了，他宽厚的胸膛离王后的只有一拳的距离，让对方甚至能感受得到那太阳般令人生畏的热量。亚瑟被夹在一具年轻的火热的躯体和冰冷的门板中间动弹不得，压迫感快令他窒息了，亚瑟不得不仰起脸，回应高个子的注视。

　　一撞上阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，就再也无法挪开了。 

　　好像有一股未名的磁力将他们的视线紧紧吸在一块儿，在近得能感受到彼此的吐息的距离，他能看到暗潮在深沉的蓝眸里面翻涌，星星点点的光亮闪烁其间，那眼神专注又真挚，迷惑？纠结？还有其他什么更疯狂的东西在里面挣扎着，只是被这样看着，就让亚瑟必须得全力抠住自己的手心，才不会发出丢人的呻/吟。凝视着他的眼神太霸道了，但又温柔得能滴出水来——这显然不是弟弟应该看着哥哥、或是学生应该看着老师的眼神。一股不可知的预感在亚瑟心里满溢而出：好像阿尔弗雷德就要说些什么，好像他们间有什么会被改变。 

　　亚瑟既痛苦又期待，这种焦灼快将他逼疯了。 

　　就在阿尔弗雷德即将开口的那一刻，门外传来一阵整齐又匆忙的脚步声，打破了房间内暧昧的气氛。亚瑟最先回过神来，推开了压在自己身上的王子，趴在门边侧耳倾听。不知怎的，看到亚瑟这副警惕的、毫无王后架子的样子，阿尔弗雷德有点想要发笑，但是他野兽般敏锐的五感马上让他捕捉到了不寻常的声响。 

　　脚步由远及近，逐渐变得杂乱，混杂着语速极快的交谈声，他们两个都听到了“王子”、“国王”、“十四人会议”的关键字。不用说，在这种非常时刻，任何一点风吹草动都可能是至关重要、无法被忽视的。没时间再在这里眉来眼去，王后让开了门。

　　阿尔弗雷德在离开前最后回头，深深地望了亚瑟一眼，好像要在这一瞬间将亚瑟的模样刻在心里，这一刻几乎让亚瑟的心脏停止跳动。 

　　直到阿尔弗雷德的背影消失在门后，他才猛地瘫坐下来，冷汗湿了衣襟。 

　　今天过后，一切都会不一样了。

 

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档……  
> 有没有后续全看小柟【二哈】


End file.
